1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a color display apparatus, and particularly to a color filter substrate and a color display apparatus having the color filter substrate.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advancement of the flat display technology and due to the flat display apparatuses having advantages of light in weight, small in size and low power consuming, the flat display apparatuses have become more and more popular. In general, the flat display apparatuses include liquid crystal display (LCD) apparatuses, plasma display panel (PDP) apparatuses, organic light emitting diode (OLED) display apparatuses and electrophoretic display (EPD) apparatuses, etc., wherein the electrophoretic display apparatus does not include light emitting source, so the electrophoretic display apparatus further has the advantage of power saving in comparison with other flat display apparatuses.
The earlier electrophoretic display apparatus is a monochrome display apparatus, but for improving a market competitiveness of the electrophoretic display apparatus, a color filter substrate is used in conventional technique to enable the electrophoretic display apparatus to display color images. Such that, the electrophoretic display apparatus can achieve color display capability.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-section view of a conventional electrophoretic display apparatus. Referring to FIG. 1, the conventional electrophoretic display apparatus 300 includes a bottom substrate 310, a front plane laminate (FPL) 320 and a color filter substrate 330. The bottom substrate 310 has a drive circuitry layer 312, the front plane laminate 320 is disposed on the drive circuitry layer 312, and the color filter substrate 330 is disposed on the front plane laminate 320. Moreover, the drive circuitry layer 312 includes a plurality of pixel electrodes (not shown). The front plane laminate 320 includes an electrophoretic layer 322 and a transparent electrode layer 324 disposed on the electrophoretic layer 322. The electrophoretic layer 322 includes a plurality of black charged particles 323b and a plurality of white charged particles 323w, wherein the black charged particles 323b and the white charged particles 323w have different electrical properties. The white charged particles 323w and the black charged particles 323b in the electrophoretic layer 322 are driven toward different directions by changing electrical fields between the pixel electrodes and the transparent electrode layer 324, and such that the electrophoretic display apparatus 300 is capable of displaying different images.
Furthermore, the color filter substrate 330 includes a plurality of red photoresists 332r, a plurality of green photoresists 332g and a plurality of blue photoresists 332b, and the photoresists 332r, 332b and 332g are separated by a black matrix 334. The red photoresists 332r, the green photoresists 332g and the blue photoresists 332b are respectively used to filter white light into red light, green light and blue light so as to enable the electrophoretic display apparatus 300 to display color images.
The color filter substrate 330 disposed on the front plane laminate 320 enables the electrophoretic display apparatus 300 to display color images. However, due to the front plane laminate 320 and the color filter substrate 330 being rigid substrates, air bubbles are easily formed during assembling the color filter substrate 330 with the front plane laminate 320. The air bubbles result in gaps existed between the front plane laminate 320 and the color filter substrate 330, so the color filter substrate 330 can not be flatly attached to the front plane laminate 320. Such that, display quality of the conventional electrophoretic display apparatus 300 is reduced, and even yield of the conventional electrophoretic display apparatus 300 is reduced.
Moreover, in the conventional technique, a vacuum deaeration process is preformed to eliminate air bubbles existed between the color filter substrate 330 and the front plane laminate 320, but manufacturing time and cost of the electrophoretic display apparatus 300 are consequently increased.